1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines for cleaning ground surfaces and more specifically it relates to a torque tube with slide out cage system for providing both structural support to the frame of the machine and a protective area for sensitive control systems for the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ground surface cleaning machines have been in use for years for cleaning debris (e.g. rocks, sticks, bottles, cans, paper, etc.) from various types of ground surfaces (e.g. sand, dirt). Such ground surface cleaning machines are typically self-powered and relatively expensive. However, there have been proposed ground surface cleaning machines that are attached to an existing tractor to receive their operational power. Examples of such ground surface cleaning machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,847 to Gallenberg (Beach Cleaning Apparatus and Method), U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,600 to Greatrix (Combined Stone and Root Gatherer), U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,204 to Bauer (Vehicle, Especially for Beach Cleaning), U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,030 to Ohzeki (Method for Recovering Waste in Sandy Beach), U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,906 to Ohzeki (Beach Cleaner) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,434 to Ohzeki (Beach Cleaner).
Conventional ground surface cleaning machines have a frame typically having a pair of opposing side portions with a plurality of cross members extending between the side portions. Conventional ground surface cleaning machines further typically include one or more chains supported upon rollers that provide for the movement and cleaning of the ground surface. Control systems (e.g. hydraulic motors, valve blocks, electronics, etc.) are attached to the frame and are therefore susceptible to damage from moving debris (e.g. rocks) created via the cleaning action of the machine.
The torque tube with slide out cage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing both structural support to the frame of the machine and a protective area for sensitive control systems for the machine.